


D.Va gets bored and seduces everyone

by Dleinad256



Series: Boredom [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), BDSM, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, D.Va does not play well with Symmetra, Dildos, Doggy Style, Dom Mercy, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fantasizing, Fellatio, Flashing, Grinding, Horny D.Va, Kinky Mercy, Lesbian, Lesbian Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Lesbian Sex, Minor Humiliation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paizuri, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Scissoring, Seduction, Sex Dreams, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, massive dildo, mild sexting, sub d.va
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dleinad256/pseuds/Dleinad256
Summary: What the title says. Just porn for the sake of writing porn.





	1. Chapter 1

“... the invading forces seem to have been completely killed off or averted,” the commander reports, broadcasting from far away. “You six will remain stationed at Gibraltar for the next 72 hours in case the unlikely event that the attack is resumed. If 72 hours pass and there is still no sign of the invading force, you will be restationed elsewhere.”

  
D.Va groans, annoyed to be called out of bed a 5:54 in the morning only to be told that she should probably go back to bed. Looking around, most of the others have similar reactions. Lucio, definitely not a morning person, is almost asleep against the back wall. Mei looks groggy, but is still trying to stay alert. Mercy’s rubbing sleep out of her eyes, and Symmetra looks incredibly grumpy. Tracer’s the only exception, her eyes alert and her face forming her resting happy face.

  
Symmetra is wide awake as well, but silently fumes about being stuck at the watchpoint with Hana, Lucio, and Lena, the three most obnoxious people she’s ever encountered. She hated Hana the most; she hated her voice, she hated her disposition, she hated how pink she was, and most of all she hated how everyone just seemed to like her. The fact that she barely seemed awake enough to listen to the announcement made her feel an urge to shout at her and shake her awake.

  
As soon as the announcement ended, four of them went back to their bunks. Symmetra stayed up to keep watch, and Tracer zoomed around the base, practicing her already well-honed abilities.

At about eight that night, the watchpoint is much more alive. Lucio’s music is blaring through the speaker system, and most of the girls are enjoying it. Satya’s trying her best to ignore it as she fiddles with the main computer. Hana relaxes on one of the couches, staring out the window. Her fingers are almost twitching with pent up energy. She’s so used to doing something, either fighting or running or playing games. Her mind’s racing, not used to such little simulation. She needs to do something to burn of the energy, make herself less tense.

  
Getting an idea, she tries to find Lena. She walks over to the library, and sure enough, she finds her relaxing on the couch with a book.

“Hey, Hana!” she says cheerfully.

“Heeeey,” she says, smirking. She twirls her dark hair around her finger and flops down on the couch across from her. “What'cha doin’?”

“Oh, nothing. How’re you?”

“I’m pretty good. A bit warm, someone really turned up the heat in here.”

“Yeah, but it’s freezing outside! Much nicer in here.”

“Oh, definitely. But the jumpsuit is a bit uncomfortable.” She had a guess that Tracer would be a fairly easy target, the type that would melt just by watching someone strip in front of her. And she was right. She didn’t put on her shoulder and neck guard, so all she has to do is reach back and unzip the jumpsuit. She has on a black tank top underneath, and her nipples poke lightly through the fabric. She then reveals pink and white basketball shorts, exposing most of her thighs. Lena blushes and her eyes open wide as she traces her eyes over her form. She’s not especially curvy, but decently fit and slender.

“Hey!” Satya shouts. “Get your armor back on!”

Hana remotely closes the door, flipping her off in the process, then turns back to Lena. “That’s much better.” She sits down on the chair across from her, putting her feet up on the table. Lena can’t help but look up and down her legs. She adjusts her top slightly to let her see more cleavage.

“Hey! Are you looking at me?” she teases.

“What? No, I—” she’s cut off by Hana giggling. “You’re adorable when you’re flustered.” she smiles abashedly, trying to stop ogling Hana’s body by examining her face. Her eyes are narrowed slightly, and the corners of her lips are turned upwards. She’s giving her a clearly sultry look, causing her face to flush. Hana’s gotten more turned on, and now her nipples are poking clearly through her shirt.

“What do you do with the chronal accelerator, like when you’re sleeping? Or in the shower?”

She snaps out of her trance. “What? Oh, it keeps me stable as long as I’m near it.”

“So there wouldn’t be a problem if you had to take it off?”

“Um… no, I guess not. Why?”

She grins and shrugs. She discreetly reaches down to the side of the chair, hoping she sat in the right one. The entire room could be controlled remotely, so a single remote could open and close the door, turn the fan on, or control the temperature. She feels the temperature slider and gives it a slight bump, hoping Lena wouldn’t notice.

The heating vent turns on. “Oh, what the hell?” Hana asks, feigning innocence. “It’s so hot in here already. And you’ve got the jacket on.”

“I guess it is a bit too warm. I, uh, haven’t really got on much other than this, though.”

“Oh, that’s fine! It’s just us girls here anyway.”

“Well, if you say so.” she unstraps the chronal accelerator, then undoes her jacket. Her breasts, a little smaller than Hana’s, are contained by an orange bra. She gives Hana a nervous smile, but Hana’s perfectly content with ogling her gentle curves.

“You’re not uncomfortable, are you?” Lena asks.

“Nope! Well, actually, just a little.” she slides her shorts off, leaving her in only the tank top and pink panties with a white rabbit head on them. “Much better! But your pants look a little too tight, don’t—”

“Okay, enough!”

“What do you… oh!” Tracer stands up and strips out of her pants, displaying her union jack panties. “Take your clothes off.”

“Woo!” Hana cheers, and excitedly takes off her tank. Her perky breasts are topped with hard pale nipples, which jiggle when they pop out. She drops her panties, and her crotch is shaved except for a thin landing strip. Lena was slightly slower than her for once, and Hana gets to watch her take off the rest of her clothes. Her face reddens a little when she takes off her bra, exposing her red nipples, a bit wider than Hana’s. She drops her panties, a tuft of dark pubes over her smooth vagina.

“So,” Tracer starts. “What do you w- mmf!” she’s cut off by Hana smashing their lips together. The shorter girl presses their breasts together, and Lena slides her hands down her back to cup her ass. Hana moans and opens her lips, and Lena slides her tongue in. Hana’s a little too excited to get started, and bucks her hips towards her. She nudges her onto the couch, Lena lying down so Hana can be on top of her. She humps her leg, leaving a damp stripe on her thigh.

She kisses down Tracer’s neck and onto her breasts. She licks circles around her nipple and takes it in her mouth, sucking lightly. Lena moans and takes one of Hana’s breasts, squeezing it and pinching her nipple. Hana, already ridiculously turned on, moans loudly, almost squealing with pleasure. She grinds against her thigh, her breathing turning fast and husky. Tracer sits up a little, leaning against the arm of the couch, and D.Va sticks her tongue back into her mouth, and slides her fingers down her midriff and towards her vagina.

Lena moans into Hana’s mouth when she brushes against her clit. Her moans turn her on even more, and she humps her leg as she slides her middle finger inside her opening. She keeps grinding against her leg, rapidly accelerating. She curls her finger to find her g spot and massages her clitoris with her palm.

D.Va furiously humping her leg is enough to drive Tracer crazy, but her work with her fingers makes it even better. She reaches around and squeezes her ass, eliciting a gasp of pleasure, then kneads one of her breasts and entangles her other hand in her hair.

Hana slides in another finger, finding a spot that seems to drive Tracer wild. Her moans and gasps of pleasure fuels the hot fire burning within her. Her grinding leaves a wet stripe along her thigh, allowing her to go even faster.

She moans escalate to high pitched whimpers. “Oh fuck, you’re so hot,” Lena says, pinching her nipples. Stars explode and she almost wails with pleasure as Hana rides her leg over the edge. She pants heavily, slouching slightly and putting one of her hands on Lena’s shoulder to steady herself. Lena kisses her forehead. “You’re beautiful like this,” she smiles.

Hana smiles back, much more relaxed. “Hold on.” She repositions them so Lena’s sitting on her lap, then puts her hand back between her legs. She kisses her neck, eliciting a pleasant sigh. Lena grabs one of her own breasts, and Hana slides her hand under hers and squeezes.

“Time to raise my APM,” Hana whispers, pumping her fingers faster. Tracer almost cries out with pleasure, bucking her hips. “Oh yes… just like that. Don’t stop, come on, come on,” she moans.

Hana eagerly complies, smiling as Lena moans in the accent that’s always turned her on, then starts whispering her name, chanting her name, screaming her name as her legs twitch and her breathing becomes nothing but disjointed gasps and she feels every muscle in her body tense up and then relax as she slowly comes down from her high and back on top of Hana.

The speakers in the room come on remotely, Lucio playing a song by The Lonely Island. “Sometimes… something beautiful happens in this world…”

“Lúcio!” Tracer shouts, embarrassed. Hana giggles a little.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s eleven at night. Hana’s fingers are furiously rubbing between her legs, the sex she’d had less than three hours ago not enough to abate the sudden insane sexual urge that came over her that afternoon.

 _Lena_ , she texts. _Lenaaaaaaa!!_

_What._

_Fuck me. Please._

_Hana I’m so tired._

_But but but I’m so hornyyyyyy._

_We’ll do it tomorrow morning._

_Lenaaaaaaaaaaaaaa._

_Go fuck Lúcio._

_What?_

_We can do it tomorrow. Go have sex with Lúcio and let me sleeep._

She considers not getting dressed and streaking over to surprise him. Instead, she takes out her phone and turns on the camera. She bites her lower lip and and stares seductively into the camera, not showing her nipples but revealing enough to show him that she’s topless. She captions it with a single winky face and sends it to Lúcio.

_Damn, girl. Fuckin’ hot._

_Want me to cum over ; )_

_It would be my pleasure._

Hana slips on a black shirt and pink panties, then runs down to Lúcio’s room. She’s so horny that there’s a small damp spot by the time she gets there. When she opens the door, soft music is playing and he’s lighting a few candles. She shuts the door behind her, making him jump a little.

“Pants off,” she demands.

“Damn,” he says, stripping off his pants. “First Tracer, now me? I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but I like it.” He removes his underwear, revealing his erection. Hana quickly strips naked, and Lúcio’s dick gets incredibly stiff.

Hana gives him a soft push, and he obediently falls on his back onto the bed. Hana relishes the sight of his penis for a second, then slides down next to him, she quickly rotates herself so her ass is in his face. She angles herself so her vagina is right above his mouth. “Eat,” she says, wiggling her butt a little. His thick tongue glides around her entrance, and she sighs happily. She sticks her fingers in her mouth, then wraps her fingers around his dick, causing it to twitch slightly. She grins, then slowly slides her hand up and down. His tongue teases around her labia, making her wetter and wetter. He enjoys her sweet juices as he slowly slides up and down her slit.

He finally grazes her clit, causing her to cry with electric pleasure. He slides back down to her entrance, then back up to her clit. He squeezes her ass as he goes back down and up, and her breathing hitches. She leans down and wraps her lips around his penis, her tongue licking his salty precum. She licks around the head, moaning when he grazes her clit again. She can’t get the whole thing in her mouth; when she tries to fit two thirds of it in it grazes the back of her throat. She bobs her head around the top half, her tongue dancing around the head.

“Up,” he says, quickly lifting her off of him. His strong arms easily put her face up on the bed. He glides his penis along her slit and into her entrance, and she gasps with pleasure as he thrusts into her. She reaches her hand down and rubs her clit. He repeatedly thrusts into her, and she wraps her legs around his hard ass. She bucks her hips and gasps for breath as she moans with pleasure.

“My turn,” she says after a few minutes. She pushes him back onto the bed and positions herself above him, then lowers himself onto him. She moans as she feels his penis throb inside of her. He sighs with pleasure as he watches her breasts bounce up and down and grabs her plush ass. She slips her hands under his tight cotton shirt, and grins as she feels his hard abs.

“Last one,” he says, lifting her off him. Before he can do anything, she gets on all fours and angles her ass up, shaking it. When she doesn’t feel anything after a second, she looks behind her and sees Lúcio walking over with what looks like his gun.

“What are you doing?” she asks, lifting one of her arms to rub her clit.

“Don’t worry, I don’t have the clip in.” He puts one hand on her shoulder and easily slides his penis into her soaking pussy. She lets out an extended gasping moan as he pounds her and pulls her hair. Then he leans over and whispers in her ear.

“This is gonna make you feel better,” he says, and moves his gun to her clit. It vibrates quickly and consistently, making her scream with pleasure. He pounds her faster and faster, and she has to grab onto the headboard because she can’t support herself with her arms anymore. She screams his name as she surges over the edge, hot pleasure surging down her legs and up her abdomen.

She quickly repositions herself to kneel in front of him, placing his penis between her breasts. He groans with pleasure and thrusts upwards as she bounces up and down, licking the head whenever it gets close. He wraps his fingers in her hair and his penis twitches almost violently as he nears the edge.

“Fuck, Hana, I’m about to come.” She redoubles her speed, and his penis erupts with cum, shooting it all over her chin, cheeks, chest, and breasts. She smiles up at him as she licks the remainder off his penis, tasting the mixture of her sweet juices and his slightly salty cum.

They both lie back on the bed, Hana wiping his cum off her face and tits and licking it up. “So awesome,” she sighs.

He looks next door. “Oh man, I hope Satya was wearing earplugs,” he says. “Actually… no I don’t.”

“Mm… who next?” she wonders aloud. “Who next, Mei or Angela?”

“Damn girl, you goin’ for all four? What’s up with you?”

She shrugs. “I’m just so… fucking… horny. I don’t know why. But I kinda like it. And hey, if either of them are into it, maybe you could come along,” she says as she stands up, winking. “See ya.”

“Hey, you forgot your clothes.”

“Keep ’em,” she grins, and closes the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Seven in the morning. _ Send nudes _ , Hana texts.

 

_ I don’t want people to have those kinds of pictures of me _ , Lena responds.  _ Sorry. _

 

She groans, frustrated. Her fingers just aren’t good enough. She decides that she’s getting a vibrator the first chance she gets. She gets dressed and ponders who she should try to seduce next. Lúcio’s almost definitely still asleep, and she’s more in the mood for a chick anyway. If Tracer’s doing the environmental tests, Mei’s doing it with her-- god, that’s a sexy thought-- which would only leave Mercy.

 

“Oh, nurse,” she whispers to herself as she slips on a robe, formulating her plan of attack as she walks to doctor Ziegler’s office.

 

She knocks on the door. “Come in,” Angela says. She’s sitting at her desk, typing at her computer. “What seems to be the problem, Hana?”

 

“Um, it’s kind of embarrassing.”

 

“You know you can tell me anything.”

 

“Well, since we got here, I’ve been ridiculously… hormonal?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I’ve been… sexually aroused for the past twelve hours.”   
  


“Oh. Well, if it’s bothering you, there is something you can try yourself.”

 

“I did. And then I tried it with Lena. And then Lúcio.”

 

She pauses for a second. “I see. There’s something I can prescribe—”

 

“I don’t need you to prescribe anything. I need you to  _ fix it _ .” She tugs her robe, exposing her breasts.

 

Angela stares at her almost incredulously. Just as Hana’s worried that she’s going to kick her out, she reaches behind her and opens the door behind her, letting Hana see the large queen size bed behind her. She gestures inside, and Hana sprints past her, dropping the robe. Mercy smiles a little when she gets a view of her soft, spankable ass.

 

She takes off her jacket, leaving her in her black undershirt and leggings. “Lie down” she instructs. She obliges, and Mercy enjoys the soft curve of her chest as she leans down to get something from the side of the bed. She returns with a length of nylon wire with a velcro cuff at each end. She attaches one side to the bedpost, and the other to Hana’s arm. The inside of the cuff is soft and almost silky. Hana watches with interest and curiosity as she attaches the other strap to her wrist.

 

She steps to the side for a second, and Hana tries to turn her head to see where she went. All of the sudden, her vision is completely obscured. Angela blindfolded her.

 

“Your safe word, and there’s no shame in using it, is Mercy. And I think for now you’ll call me master. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, master.” she has a hard time keeping the excitement out of her voice.

 

“Now, turn around.” The nylon stretches to allow her some mobility, but when she manages to turn around she has to bend her arms in a weird way. “Ass up.” She bends her knees and gets into the doggy style position.

 

“Now, you’ve been a very bad girl, and I think you need a serious punishment.” Something hard hits her ass, and she gasps in surprise. “You’ve been whoring yourself around the base all night. You’re just a dirty little slut, aren’t you?”

 

She pauses, then spanks her again, eliciting another gasp. “Answer me,” she growls.

 

Her voice is a lot higher pitched than usual. “I’m a dirty slut.”

 

She slaps her again, this time using her hand. “You’re forgetting something.”

 

“I’m a dirty slut, master.”

 

“Better. But girls who go whoring around…” she hits her ass another three times, the third making her cry out. “Shh… people will hear.” she drags her nails down her back, making her shiver. “But I think you’d like that. You would, wouldn’t you? You’d love everyone to come running down and see you naked on all fours.” she paddles her again, eliciting another cry. Her skin starts turning bright pink. “What if all your fans could see you like this? You’d  _ love _ that. How turned on are you just thinking about so many people seeing that you?”

 

It makes her very turned on. “All you want is hundreds of boys stroking themselves to you.” So hot. “Maybe I should just take a couple pictures of this, let you post them.”

 

“Yes, master,” she says without thinking, then yelps as she gets paddled again. Angela’s voice is almost amused when she responds. “You really are just a little slut, aren’t you? Smile!” Angela yanks her hair, snapping her head back. She hears her step away to take another picture of her from the side. “And maybe one right here.” Her fingers spread her entrance apart.

 

She slaps her tender ass, squeezing it. Then Hana screams as Angela paddles her another five times. She gasps for breath and her eyes sting.

 

“Wow… so wet. You are such a dirty little slut. I can’t believe how turned on you are. You want me to put something in you, don’t you?”

 

“Yes, master.”

 

“Beg for it, slut!”

 

“Please, master. Please fuck me, fuck me so hard master, I need it, please.”

 

Angela leans right up to Hana’s ear. “You’d better not make a sound, slut.” Then she slides a strap on into her, easily penetrating her with how wet she is. She thrusts it into her, and Hana bites her tongue to suppress the moans welling up in her. Angela lets go of her shoulders and pulls her hair instead. All Hana can hear is the sound of the strap on sliding in and out of her wet pussy, but then she hears a dim buzzing sound.

 

She almost screams with pleasure when the vibrator touches down on her clitoris. She deflates as she feels Mercy pull out, then shouts as Mercy spanks her another five times.

 

She’s almost blubbering. “I’m sorry master, please don’t stop, it was an accident, I’m so sorry, I’ll be good, I promise, just put it back in please master.”

 

“Turn over.”

 

“Yes master.” she obliges.

 

She hears the mattress creak on either side of her head, then Angela sits on her face, Hana’s lips touching hers. “Eat up, slut” Hana obeys, licking up her slit and teasing her clitoris. Her thighs twitch and clench with the almost sickening fire smoldering in her. She traces circles around her clitoris, and Angela moans loudly. “That’s right, you little slut, right there, whore.”

 

She quickly finishes all over Hana’s face. “Good job. Turn back around.”

 

“Master, please put it back in, I’ll do anything, just please—”

 

“Quiet. Now, to make sure you don’t make any noise…” Hana freezes as cold metal touches her back and runs down her back.

 

“Mercy! MERCY!!”

 

Mercy quickly puts away the knife and undoes the cuffs and blindfold. “Sorry…” Hana says.

 

“No need to apologize. You did a very good job,” she smiles. She wraps her in a blanket and gives her a bottle of water. “Drink up.”

 

She does. “It’s just… knives.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind. Now just lay back and relax.” She strips off her shirt, the last remaining article of clothing, giving Hana a nice view of her beautiful breasts and pale nipples. She puts the on strap-on again, covering her light pubes, and slides it into her wet pussy. She sighs contentedly as Angela puts the vibrater back over her clit where it belongs, then starts loudly moaning when she starts thrusting. She expertly hits her g spot, sending waves of pleasure through her legs and abdomen.

 

“Such a good girl,” Angela says, reaching over to squeeze her breasts and lightly pinch her nipples. Hana reaches around and wraps her legs around her ass. She grinds against the strap on, begging her to go faster, her voice high and wavering.

 

“Angie, please, fuck me so hard, I love this, please go faster, it feels so go-o-o-o-od.” Angela smiles down at her, loving the sight of the girl begging her, breasts bouncing wildly, sweating, with her face contorted into a beautiful expression of raw pleasure.

 

She squeals with delight and moans with ecstasy, legs and abs convulsing. “Angie… oh god… I’m almost… ooh… ooh! I- I’m gonna- ANGELA!!” She screams as she squirts all over the strap on and Angie’s lower stomach. She takes deep, desperate gasps for air and the stars slowly clear out of her eyes as Angela takes out the strap on and goes to put it in the corner, but then comes back licking it off.

 

“Feeling better?” Mercy asks. Hana nods euphorically. Her mind is completely wiped. She’s perfectly contented with lying naked on Angela’s bed. Angela lies down on the bed, and Hana uses the rest of her strength reservoir to scooch next to her, resting her head on her chest, and Angela wraps an arm around her.

  
Hana wakes up about an hour later to the sound of Angela whispering her name. She opens her eyes and sees her fully dressed. Angela smiles at her “Hi. I didn’t want to wake you, but you’re supposed to be running the next tests in fifteen minutes.” Hana nods groggily and starts to stand up. “With Satya.” Hana shakes her head and tries to hide under the covers. Mercy shakes her head, amused, and gently sends Hana back to her room to get dressed.


	4. Chapter 4

~~Interlude~~

 

Hana sits in front of the computer, copying down the atmospheric readings. Satya maintains the machine, keeping it from shutting down. Hana says as little as possible.

 

“So,” Satya says. “How much are you charging them?”

 

“What?”

 

“For all the intercourse. How much?”

 

“Why? You interested?”

 

“Of course not. That’s how you get STDs.”

 

“This is a fanfiction,” Hana mutters, “STDs don’t even exist.”

 

“What did you say?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“I can recommend a good psychiatrist if you’d like, to treat your addiction.”

 

“Just leave me alone.”

 

“Oh, I guess if someone doesn’t want to have intercourse they’re not even worth talking to.”

 

Hana clenches her fist and starts writing so hard that the pencil breaks. Despite how pissed she is, she can’t help the hormonal upswing that’s making her want to jump Symmetra’s bones.

 

The door to the outside opens, and Hana sees Tracer and Mei walk out. Tracer undoes her jacket and bares her breasts for Hana, who can’t help but break into a smile. Mei flushes and offers a shy smile as she does the same. They both run back inside as Satya turns back to keep lecturing Hana on how gross sex is.

 

Hana takes out her phone. Lena texted a selfie of her and Mei sitting on the bed with a drawing of D.Va’s logo next to them. Then a winky face. She grins, in such good spirits that even Symmetra can’t bring her down.

  
  


~~Back to your regularly scheduled porn~~

 

Hana sprints out of the room as soon as it becomes two, but is dejected to see Symmetra lead Tracer and Mei outside. The flashing and texting had gotten her riled up, and now she has to wait for them to come back inside. She had a feeling that at this rate she’ll end up ruining all her panties. Maybe a cold shower would help…

 

Nop. Now she’s freezing, and also naked and horny. Then she turns the water temperature way up, now she’s hot and soapy and naked and horny.

 

She without getting dressed or turning off the shower, she steps outside. “Lúcio!” she shouts, knowing he’s the only one not busy.

 

He turns the corner. “Did someone— oh, hell yes!” Hana grins as he jogs over and into the showers, stripping as soon as he gets into the room.

 

“Shower turns off automatically after ten minutes,” Hana reminds him. “Gotta be quick.”

 

He quickly angles her forward slightly and slides into her. Her hand and his hand both move to her clit, doing an awkward but still pleasing dance around it. He puts his other hand on her shoulder and thrusts upwards, making her breasts bounce. He grunts as he fucks her faster and faster, her the water from the shower making it easier to pound her. Her walls tighten around him, bringing him really close to the edge.

 

“Oh fuck, this feels good. I’m already about to—” he’s cut of by Hana quickly sliding off him and kneeling down in front of him. She slides his penis into her mouth and starts sucking him off, rubbing herself in the process. Her moans send small but pleasant vibrations down his shaft, and he moans as he nuts into her mouth. She swallows it all, noting the odd sweetness that had appeared since last night.  **(A/N eat your pineapples, boys)**

 

He stands her up and allows the hot water to wash down her back as he slides his fingers into her, curling them to hit her g spot. She moans happily and he takes one of her nipples in his mouth while his thick fingers play with her pussy. Her knees buckle and he leans her against the wall as he brings her moaning over the edge. She almost slides down to the floor, but manages to catch herself and leans against the edge with her easy closed, trying to catch her breath.

 

The shower turns off, and Lúcio grabs each of them a towel to dry off. Hana quickly returns to her usual self. “See ya next time, Lúcio,” she grins, dropping the towel as she walks back to her room.

  
She has a text from Tracer.  _ Symmetra’s the worst. The three of us will do it tonight, after dinner. Don’t eat too much though, you’ll need to save room for dessert :) _


	5. Chapter 5

A half hour after her shower and Hana’s already longing for that night’s threesome. Fucking Tracer was awesome the first time around, and she can’t imagine it getting worse with Mei there. If Mercy was any indication, the more innocent they seem the kinkier they are, so Mei probably has a ton of weird sex toys or fetishes. She pictures Mei on top of her, choking her, using a dildo on her agonizingly slowly, until she almost blacks out with pleasure as…

 

_ Fuck, now I need to change my panties again. _

 

She has another hour in the lab, alone this time, so unfocused she can barely concentrate. She winces as a whimper randomly escapes her lips and is grateful no one’s around to hear it. Her mind wanders… Tracer fucking her with a double ended dildo while Mei sits on her face… Tracer grinding on her leg the same way she fucked hers… Bending Mei over and fucking her silly with a strap on…

 

When her hour’s done, she runs back into her room and tries playing with herself. It helps a little, but without any toys or other people she can’t satiate herself. When she gets off, it feels unsatisfying and just makes her want the two girls more.

 

Finally, it’s time for dinner. Hana sprints over to the dining room, where the automated kitchen serves her food. She slides to the table, and Lena slides down across from her, smirking. She’s wearing a tank top, and she grins at the longing face Hana makes when she stares down her shirt.

 

Mei sits down next to them, face red with anticipation and nerves. “Mei, you’ve done it before, right?” Lena asks.

 

“A few times. Only once with a girl though, and there’s never been more than two of us.”

 

Hana wonders if she’s a top or bottom. “I wonder how many times Hana’s done it.”

 

“Not a lot, actually. Actually, it was a lot, but not a lot of people. Mostly just one guy throughout high school.”

 

“When was your first time?” Mei asks, curious.

 

“I was sixteen. It was the summer between years 10 and 11. We’d both just gotten back from camp, and were really excited to see each other.” She’s almost lost in the memory. The boy kissed her all over, licked between her legs, and gently fucked her. It definitely wasn’t great; it was their first time, but in her mind it was perfect. They broke up when he went to college in America a year before the omnic crisis. She wonders where he is now.

 

She shakes her head. Just a little bit too real. She’s just here to fuck. She quickly finishes her meal, and waits a couple minutes for Lena and Mei to finish. Tracer blinks ahead of them and they jog off to her room. Lúcio plays Careless Whisper over the loudspeaker for a few seconds before Satya blacklists anything he could possibly use to play something over the loudspeaker.

 

They run into her room and lock the door. Hana strips first, her nipples erect and juices already starting to drip down her legs. Lena’s quick to follow, sitting on the bed as she strips. She’s damp, but not as wet as Hana. Mei, the shyest, is last to get naked. Her breasts are bigger than either of theirs, and Hana immediately takes one in her hand, brushing her thumb over her pale nipple. She’s much thicker than the other girls, and Lena sneaks behind her to give her plush rear a squeeze before pulling her panties off. She has more pubes than the other girls, and Hana moves her hand down to run it through the soft hair, sending a shiver of pleasure through Mei.

 

Hana and Lena make eye contact, then each take one of Mei’s nipples in their mouths. She gasps with pleasure as their tongues swirl around, and moans at the light sucking Lena does. Hana’s once again overcome with the urge to hump Lena’s leg like an animal, but she resists. She does, however, try to guide Mei’s hand towards her crotch.

 

Lena stops her. “Nope, not yet,” she says cheerfully. “Angela let us in on a secret. If we don’t let you get off, you’ll do anything we ask.”

 

“What do I do?” she says almost immediately.

 

Lena smirks. “That was even easier than I thought it would be. Mei, lie on your back. Hana, it’s time for your dessert.”

 

Mei obliges, taking a deep breath as she opens her legs. Hana buries her face in her pussy, licking up her slit and around her clit. She slides a finger inside, but decides she’s not wet enough yet to add another. She slowly slides her finger in and out while licking circles around her clit, enjoying Mei’s moans whenever she grazes it. Her thighs twitch and she leaks a damp spot onto the blanket.

 

Her finger becomes slick, so she slides in another. She curls her fingers, searching for her g spot. She’s tempted to try to rush it so she can get off faster, but knows Mei deserves better. Tracer lifts Mei’s head so it’s resting in her lap and reaches down to play with her breasts.

 

“Mei, do you have a strap-on?”

 

“Oh, um, yes. It’s in the box under the bed.”

 

“Would you like Hana to fuck you with it? Do you want Hana to put it on and fuck you for as long and hard as you want? Do you—”

 

Hana squeals into Mei’s pussy, the vibrations making her moan. “Hana, put on the strap on and fuck Mei with it.”

 

She pulls out the box of sex toys from under the bed. “Woah! Quite the collection,” Tracer comments. Mei blushes. The strap-on is on the top of the box. She puts it on and tightens it, then climbs on top of Mei. She slides it into her, making her gasp. Tracer loves the view she’s getting: Hana’s tits hanging down over Mei’s, her ass framed by the strap-on, Mei rubbing her clit and moaning. Hana thrusts into her, making both their breasts bounce. Mei’s head rubs against Lena’s clit, causing a sensation that’s weird in the best way possible.

 

Hana’s hoping to gain even a little bit of stimulation from the thrusting, but she can’t angle it the right way. The visual situation is good enough, though.  _ Man, being a guy could be pretty fun _ , she thinks, watching Mei’s breasts bounce and hearing her moaning. Her legs are getting tired, though. She looks up and can’t help but moan when she sees Lena watching her and squeezing one of her breasts.

 

Mei emits a series of higher and higher moans. Hana thrusts faster through the exhaustion in her legs to help her get off. “Oh Hana… mmm, oh, faster, faster, Hana, oh… oh… Hana! Hana!!” she screams as her muscles tighten around the strap on then relax. Hana pulls out of her and wipes her hand down the strap-on and licks it clean.

 

“My turn!” Lena shouts. Mei lifts her head, allowing Tracer to get out from behind her and almost shove Hana onto the bed. Mei scooches backwards and watches Lena mount Hana. She slides down the strap-on easily, and starts bouncing up and down. The Korean girl almost drools when she sees her beautiful breasts bounce, and bucks her hips upwards, trying to stay in rhythm with her.

 

“Wow, I really like our new toy,” she says. Mei giggles, then positions herself behind her and starts rubbing her clit. She sighs happily and feels hot pleasure starting to bubble up within her. She starts grinding a little bit every time she hits the bottom.

 

“Lena… please fuck me, please please please, I’ll do anything, I’ll—”

 

Lena smiles. “Shh… just a moment, love. I’ll be just a moment…” her voice pitches higher at the end of the sentence. She moans, the combined stimulation of the two girls quickly bringing her to the edge. She squeals with delight the last time she comes down, squirting all over Hana’s abdomen and Mei’s fingers.

 

“Do you think Hana’s been a good girl?” Lena asks.

 

“A very good girl,” Mei says.

 

“Definitely. I think it’s time to reward her. Do you want a reward?”

 

“Yes, yes yes yes, please! Please! Fuck me please, I’ve been good, just please—”

 

Lena kisses her to pause her begging. “Mei, can you pass me Mister Wiggles?”

 

She undoes the strap on, and pulls the dildo out. Mei passes her a plastic magenta toy, and she wedges it into the strap on. She flicks a switch and it vibrates and the tip, positioned at an angle, rotates slowly. Hana almost shakes with anticipation as Lena runs Mister Wiggles down her slit and puts it into her. She screams with pleasure the instant she puts it in, and a series of high pitched moans escape her lips. She almost hyperventilates as the toy grazes her clit, and she’s screaming Lena’s name in less than a second.

 

She pulls the toy out and takes off the strap on. Hana almost cries. “Lena, what’d I do wrong, please, please, please put it back in, I’ll be good, I’ll do whatever you want, fuck me please! Please!”

 

She smiles almost evilly. “No, you need to cool off. Relax a minute!”

 

She sticks her tongue into Mei’s mouth, and they dance around each other as her fingers dance down towards her crotch. Mei moans happily when Lena touches her clit. Hana whimpers like a dog left outside in the cold.

 

Tracer grins. “Nah, we wouldn’t do that to ya! Mei?”

 

Mei reaches into the box and pulls out a large blue three-way dildo. It’s shaped roughly like a fork, with one dildo on one end and the other two parallel and facing the other way a few inches apart. Hana almost salivates. Lena sits next to Hana, twists her left leg around her right, and raises her pelvis. Hana follows her lead. Mei has to sit at an odd angle, but she inserts the dildo into all three of them. With every thrust by her, she pushes the dildo into them, and then they thrust it into her. They quickly find a good rhythm and manage to keep to it.

 

Hana screams as she surges over the edge. Her vision goes completely dark and she squirts with enough pressure to reach Mei’s breasts. Once she manages to move her limbs again, she gets back in sync with the girl moaning next to her.

  
Half an hour and over half a dozen orgasms later, the three of them are satisfied. Mei discards the toy onto the floor and lies down next to Hana. The three of them breathe heavily, trying to get a full breath in. Hana’s eyelids become heavy, and she starts to drift to sleep. Mei drapes her arm over her, and she snuggles into her curves. Lena smiles and pulls the covers over them, entangling her legs with theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this took so long. Hope it was worth it. Hana's still got one day left before leaving the base, so if there's anything you want to see her do, feel free to leave a request!


	6. Chapter 6

 

Hearing a noise, Lena wakes up. She’s confused for a second, but immediately calms down when she remembers that she’s in Mei’s room with two other girls. Then she hears another noise. It’s from Hana. She’s moaning quietly, almost purring. She whispers something, and she leans in to hear what it is.

 

“Joon… Joon…” she’s dreaming about her first boyfriend, remembering the night after she’d tried out for one of the best StarCraft teams in the region. She’d been so stressed that she couldn’t sleep, so Joon went down on her for a good hour. Tracer feels her legs twitch as Hana relives that night. She sighs happily as the dream ends and she enters the next phase of her REM cycle. Lena wraps an arm around her and drifts back to sleep.

 

She wakes up again about five hours later, this time fully awake. She smiles at the sight of Hana snuggling into Mei’s curves, and kisses each of them on the forehead. Then she slips out of bed and starts to get dressed.

 

She jumps when Hana stage-whispers “Sexy!” when she’s wearing her jacket but no pants or panties. She smirks at her as she puts her pants on. “Why’re you leaving?” she pouts.

 

“Winston sent over a patch for the chronal accelerator, and Mercy wants to make sure nothing goes wrong. I’ll see you tonight, though!”

 

Mei’s alarm goes off a few minutes later. She tiredly sits up and starts to get dressed. “Oh yeah, you have your lab work…” she sighs.

 

She smiles apologetically. “Sorry. I’ll see you later, though!”

 

Hana picks up her phone. She has a few missed messages from Lúcio.  _ Hey girl. Got any plans today? _

 

_ I wanna bang Symmetra. _

 

_ Woah, didn’t expect to be hearing that. But if there’s anything you need me to help with, just ask. _

 

She texts him a few instructions, then sprints back to her room. She sits naked on her bed, doodling in a notebook. Just like she plans, she hears a knocking at her door. “Hana, I need to talk to you. May I come in?” Symmetra asks.

 

“Yeah, it’s open.”

 

“Hana, Lúcio asked me- oh, my.” she smiles slightly when Satya averts her eyes. “Miss Song, would you please put some clothes on?”

 

“No.”

 

“Miss Song, Lúcio asked me to help you and I’m going to need you to put some clothes on.”

 

“It’s my room. I don’t have to wear anything I don’t want to.”

 

“Hana, this is for your own good.”

 

“Then I’ll listen.” She sits up on her bed, crossing her arms under her breasts, framing them nicely. Her legs form into something resembling the tree pose, allowing her a nice view of her vulva.

 

Satya tries to make eye contact with her, and Hana keeps count of the number of times she glances at her body. “Now, Hana—” one. “I think we need to talk—” two “about your sex drive.”

 

“Oh, you want some?” three.

 

“No!!” four. “It’s starting to become—” five “a problem.”

 

“For who? Ask anyone else in this base—” six “I bet I’ll come highly recommended.” seven, eight, nine.

 

“You’re becoming—” ten “a distraction. Work isn’t being done.”

 

She shifts, spreading her legs a little more. Eleven. “I’m only screwing during breaks. Breaks are when people destress.” Twelve. “I remember you telling us how important it is to not be stressed.” Thirteen. She almost offers to help fuck the stick out of her ass, but that could throw the entire play.

 

“Hana, it’s incredibly inappropriate to—”

 

“Get involved with what people do with their bodies on their personal time.” Fourteen. She can almost hear Satya seething. “Satya, you just need to get laid.”

 

“Excuse me?!” Fifteen, sixteen.

 

“You don’t think I see you checking me out? Talk about inappropriate. Giving me the lecture when all you want to do is fuck.”

 

“I do  _ not _ —”

 

“Well, go ahead. You can do whatever you want to me. I won’t tell, I promise.”

 

She half expects her to turn around and leave, but instead she closes the door. “You annoy the hell out of me.”

 

“Well that’s just uncalled for.”

 

“Shut up. I can’t even stand to look at you sometimes.”

 

“I can turn away if you want, there’s stuff we could—”

 

“Would you stop being a pervert for just a minute! You—”

 

“You seem stressed. Maybe If—”

 

“Recommend sex and I’ll throw you out the window!!” Hana’s surprised at how wet the yelling makes her. She’s more in the mood for hatefucking than she thought.

 

Hana shrugs. “Just think of it like a tool. You’re stressed, and if you perform this task you’ll stop being stressed. And I’m willing to volunteer myself for assistance.”

 

“Hana, I don’t even touch my own vagina unless I’m cleaning it, I’m not going to touch yours.”

 

“You’ve NEVER masturbated??” she asks incredulously, a bit louder than appropriate.

 

“No. Much like intercourse, it’s dirty.”

 

“It’s  _ rubbing yourself _ . You can’t get a disease from yourself!”

 

“Regardless, intercourse serves as a tool to have children. I do not desire children, so I have no need for sex.”

 

“Yeah, you do. At least to destress. Come on, let me show you how.”

 

“I do not—”

 

“Satya,  _ no one _ here likes you. And no matter what your position on leadership is, if your coworkers don’t like you, they’re not going to want to work with you. You don’t need to become their best friends or anything, just stop being so tense and snappy all the time and the productivity of the group will increase. Like I said, it’s a tool.”

 

“Fine,” she almost spits. “Show me what I have to do.”

 

Hana’s surprised, but quickly recovers. “Well, first you have to strip.”

 

“How much?”

 

_ Holy shit, _ Hana thinks. This woman is nine years older than her and possibly the greatest architect in the world, and she needs a lesson in how to touch herself. She figured it out on her own when she was half her age!

 

“Well, technically you wouldn’t even need to take your underwear off, only your pants. But the more you take off the better it’ll be.”

 

Avoiding looking at the younger girl at all, Satya takes off her pants and panties. Hana’s surprised to see that she’s completely shaved. “Okay, so people have intercourse by thrusting the penis into the vagina, so…” she seems to have trouble getting the words out. “I should thrust my fingers into my vagina?”

 

“Not necessarily. There’s not one right way to do this, it’s just whatever feels right.”

 

“Well, what do you do?”

 

“I’ll demonstrate,” she grins. She slowly rubs her hand her vagina. “Just start like this for a little while.” Satya watches, then follows her lead.

 

“Oh no, I think something’s wrong!”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I think I’m… leaking?”

 

“Damn, Satya where the hell did you live that you didn’t learn this? A girl gets turned on, she gets wet! It’s good, it means it’s working.”

 

“Oh. So, uh, now what?”

 

“Do you know what the clitoris is?”

 

“It’s the little nub near the top of the vulva that stimulates—”

 

“Rub it.” she demonstrates, gently sliding her fingers back and forth over her clit. Satya tries to watch as clinically as possible, and copies her.

 

Hana sighs happily. “Could you please not do that?”

 

“It helps. Just make whatever noises you feel like.” Hana moans again, and Satya tries to not.

 

“Alright, now go a little bit faster if it feels right.” she slides her fingers up her slit and slides two fingers diagonally across her clit. Satya copies her almost down to the same angle. “There are some other techniques you can try, like rubbing it like this,” she puts her index and middle fingers on either side of her clit and drags them up and down. “You can even try tapping it if it works for you.”

 

“But what’s the best way?”

 

“Well, it’s different from person to person.”

 

“But, like, empirically—”

 

“Just do what feels good.” The rubs her clit with the tips and pads of her first three fingers, moaning again.

 

A small noise sneaks out of Satya’s lips as she rubs herself. “It’s still leaking.”

 

“It’s still a good thing.” She moans again, higher pitched this time. “Alright, what we could do is… well, imagine putting two open scissors together—”

 

“Not happening.”

 

“Alright, I’ll just ask Tracer later. Mmm… Now, what most people do is fantasize about what they wanna do with someone else, but I guess you wouldn’t really be into that.”

 

She absentmindedly squeezes her breasts as she drifts into what she wants to do with Mei and Lena. Her and the tall girl fooling around on Mei’s bed before she gets there. She walks in and they’re grinding their pussies together, and she reaches under her bed and takes out the three way dildo— oh,  _ that’s _ how they were supposed to use it. It’ll probably be a lot less awkward if two of them face each other.

 

Before she knows it, she’s squealing with delight and pushes herself over the edge. She moans and twitches a little while all the muscles in her body tense and release. Her breathing is fast and shallow.

 

“Is that what it’s supposed to be like?”

 

“Something like that. You’ll know when you get there.”

 

She sucks her juices off her fingers while she watches Satya keep rubbing herself. A few more squeaks escape her mouth, and she opens her mouth for a louder moan when she orgasms.

 

“Feeling better?”

 

“Yes, I suppose I am. I guess I owe you my thanks.”

 

“Glad to help. Oh, and by the way, you probably won’t be able to stop. See ya!” She leaves Satya in her room.

  
“Where are you- why do you keep walking around naked?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still open for requests!


	7. Chapter 7

“Angela, I think I need a doctor,” Hana says, ridiculously overdramatic.

“Hana, you can’t just come in here whenever you feel like it.” Her face falls. “I’m going to have to teach you a lesson. Wait for me in my room.” She grins and runs through the door.

Angela follows her, strapping her to the bed. Then she opens her drawer and pulls out a vibrator with a wire attached to the end. Hana moans as she turns it on and slides it in. Then she tapes the wires at the end of the vibrator to her thigh.

“What’s that for?”

“The closer you get to orgasm, the faster it’ll vibrate. But just before you get off, it’ll stop for a few minutes. I’ll be back when I finish work.” she grins. “It should only be an hour or two.”

The vibrator is angled so that it hits her clitoris and stays in her vagina. She’s quickly moaning, and Mercy smiles slightly from the other room. She whimpers and squeals, her thighs flexing and relaxing as the vibrator goes faster and faster. Suddenly it turns off. She groans in frustration.

After half a minute, it turns back on, and she sighs contentedly. 30 seconds wasn’t enough of a cooldown, and after a couple minutes of Mercy enjoying her gasping moans, it turns back off. It takes 45 seconds for it to turn back on this time.

Thirty minutes later, she’s shouting in frustration whenever it turns off. “Angela! Angela!!” Angela just smiles and carefully edits her paper. Hana tries to stretch the elastic wires so she can touch herself, but they don’t even come close to reaching. She writhes whenever she gets close to getting off, but then it shuts off again. She whines softly.

At the end of an hour, Mercy shuts off her computer and walks into her room. “How’s my little whore doing?” She whimpers a little, ridiculously hot due to the mix of pleasure and insane discomfort.

“Please fuck me master, I’ve waited patiently, please just fuck me. I’ll do anything you want, please please PLEASE just let me cum.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear. But before I can let you cum, you’re going to get me off.” Angela lowers herself onto her mouth, and Hana eagerly starts licking. Her moans send pleasant vibrations through her labia, and so do the disappointed noises she makes when it turns off.

After two cycles, Angela starts moaning. Hana drags her tongue over her clit, trying hard to keep the rhythm, and soon the doctor cries out as she sprays her juices over her face.

“Hmm… one more time,” she decides. With no complaints she starts licking again.

Her crotch is starting to feel weird, almost nauseous. She didn’t even know that was possible, but she wants it to stop. The only thought in her mind is getting off, so she tries to get her master off as fast as possible. Another two cycles and Mercy gets off again. Hana readily anticipates her master finally letting her cum.

“Do you want me to get you off now?”

“Yes please, master, please, please let me cum, I did what you asked, please can I cum, please, please?!”

“No. I need to get back to work. I’ll be back later.” She takes a water bottle from the side of her desk and has Hana drink it so she doesn’t get dehydrated, then closes the door behind her.

Hana’s never been this uncomfortable. Not only is she being pushed around from the peaks of pleasure to the depths of disappointment, she’s sitting in a puddle of her hot juices and her arms are aching. After what must be the millionth cycle, she starts shouting. “Angela! Please, Angela!! I’ll do anything you want! Ple-e-e-e-ease!”

She walks in. “You’ve made a mess of my bed. Clean it up.”

“What?”

Angela undoes the wrist straps and turns off the vibrator. “You’ve soaked my sheets so much it’s not absorbing any more. Lick it up and I’ll let you get off.”

She quickly gets onto her hands and knees and starts licking her sticky juices from the bed. Most of it was absorbed by the bed, but she cleans up as much of it as possible. The overstimulation makes her vagina drip fluids behind her, and she tries to lick that up to.

“Very good. Lie down.” She obeys immediately, closing her eyes, hoping she’s finally going to get satisfied.

She gasps as she feels something soft brush against her. She opens her eyes and Mercy’s fully naked, her one of her legs going over hers and the other one under. Her vulva glides against hers, and her breathing becomes fast and husky whenever the doctor nudges her clit. “Fuck… oh my god… faster, Angie, faster, please, I’m almost there, faster, oh god, oh fuck, Angie, Angie ANGIE!!” she screams as she finally gets release, feeling an immense wave of pleasure as all her higher mental processes shut off.

Angela’s midriff, crotch, and thighs are completely coated in Hana’s juices. The younger girl’s almost unconscious, her eyes completely unfocused, and her breasts rise and fall quickly as she tries to fill her lungs. Every inch of her body is glistening, either with sweat or other fluids. Angela kisses her on the forehead and covers her body with a comforter, then gets dressed and returns to work.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally posting the end of this thing

“Alright, anything you girls want, I’m doing it,” Hana says, walking naked into Tracer’s room after dinner. Mei’s already lying on the bed with a book, and Tracer’s starting to pack up for their departure the next morning.

“Alright, but first you might want to gather up all the clothes you left in everyone’s rooms,” Mei says. She reaches down and comes back up with a pair of pink panties. “There are yours.”

“Eh, they can keep ‘em. Tonight I’m up for anything you want.”

“Wicked! Mei, get naked and lie down.” Lena strips off her jacket and bra, then pants and panties. Mei takes a little longer, but is quickly naked. She grabs Hana’s hand and guides her to the bed, and sits on Mei’s face. She moans as Mei immediately starts licking. She’s surprisingly strong for her size, and Hana gasps as she’s flipped over, her thighs on Lena’s shoulders and her face in Mei’s crotch. She slides her tongue up her slit, and moans as Lena licks around her clit.

The blood rushes to her head, making the feelings different. She likes it, and moans into Mei’s vulva. Her legs wrap around her head, making a weird semblance of a hug. She’s oddly satisfied to feel her thighs flex and relax against her head, like she’s showing her how much she likes being eaten.

Mei comes first, and Hana grabs her ass to keep herself steady as she twitches with pleasure. Her moans send vibrations up Lena’s pussy, and she squeezes her legs around her head, grinding gently against her lips.

Hana comes next, lifting herself up from Mei’s wet crotch to moan in ecstasy. She slides her legs down from Lena’s shoulders, who then angles herself into a position closer to 69ing. Hana crawls over to be parallel to them and presses her lips against Lena’s, parting her lips so she can slide her tongue in. They work together to finger Mei, Hana sliding her fingers into her and Lena playing with her clit.

The tall girl moans as she gets close to getting off, her toes curling against the pillow. Hana squeezes her breast, enjoying the feeling of her moaning against her lips. She feels her breathing quicken and her moans go higher and higher. Mei grabs her ass when she starts bucking her hips so she can keep her tongue concentrated on her clit. She squirms on top of her as she comes, accidentally kicking the bedpost.

Hana rolls herself off the bed and pulls out Mei’s box of sex toys. “Ooh, handcuffs. And duct tape.”

“And a blindfold,” Mei says. “And plastic wrap.”

“Plastic wrap?”

“Tape hurts when you pull it off, so you wrap yourself in plastic wrap.”

Hana takes the supplies Mei requests, then gasps when Lena shoves her against the headboard. She blindfolds her while Mei handcuffs her around one of the bedposts. They force her legs apart and tape them to the sides of the bed. She’s doesn’t know why being this helpless turns her on so much, but she loves it.

She feels a gentle licking along her slit, teasing her clitoris. Two fingers slowly slide into her slick entrance, then back out. Then they trace her lips, and she parts them to allow the fingers in. She sucks her juices off, then the girl’s hand leaves her mouth. The only sound is Hana’s breathing and the other two girls rifling around in the bin and whispering to each other.

The bed moves as Mei and Lena sit down on either side of her. Someone takes her breast in her mouth, her tongue drawing circles around her nipple. The other girl plays with her clitoris, and she feels silicon pressing against her entrance.

“I don’t know if this is going to fit,” Mei says. Her head instinctively snaps over to her voice.

“You have lube, don’t you, love?”

“Good idea.” Lena goes back to sucking her breast.

Mei’s back in a few seconds, the giant dildo now covered in warm lube. She presses the tip against her entrance, and slides in the first few centimeters easily. It widens after that, and she feels slight resistance. Hana feels Mei’s tongue on her clitoris, which sends a shiver through her. She moans with a mix of discomfort and pleasure when she pushes the fake penis deeper into her. Lena kisses up to her neck and gently sucks on it, trying to distract her from the discomfort.

A couple minutes and ten inches later, the massive dildo is all the way in her. Her vagina being so full is very satisfying, and she emits a few high pitched moans and profanities when Mei slowly pulls it back out. It goes in a lot easier the second time, and she starts pumping it in and out. Lena kisses her cheek, then moves back to her breast. Mei thrusts into her faster, and she releases a series of moans and rattling breaths.

She’s quickly pounding her with the dildo, angling herself better so she can fuck her as fast as possible. Her breasts bounce and she tries to suck in a rattling breath. Lena reaches down and grabs a bullet vibrator, turning it on and placing it on Hana’s clit. She bucks her hips, thrusting towards Mei. Hana hears a phone make a camera shutter effect, then giggling as Lena takes a video. After a few seconds she reattaches her lips to her breast.

Hana’s walls try to clench around the dildo, but there’s no room. “Oh-h, yes, almost, just like tha-AT HOLY FUCK I’M CUMMING!” She screams. Her thighs and abs tighten and she jerks forwards as far as the handcuffs will let her.

“Woah!” Lena says as she watches water squirt from Hana’s pussy, spraying across the bed. She undoes the handcuffs and one of her legs, and Mei undoes the blindfold and her other leg. She has the regular post-sex satisfied exhaustion on her face, and she looks like she’s about to fall asleep.

“Aw, she’s so cute after she gets pounded,” Lena says. Her eyes close, and she kisses her. She smiles, and Mei pulls the blanket out from under her and covers the three of them with it. They snuggle up together and sleep till morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's finally wrapped up. I might do a few one-shots for Stardew Valley and Homestuck, then I'll come back to Overwatch, so if you've got any requests hit me up


End file.
